


Duck Fuck Goose

by Island_of_Reil



Category: Howard the Duck (1986), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Avian Reproductive Anatomy, Billfucking, Cloaca, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Shit, Lick My Neck My Back My Corkscrew and My Quack, M/M, POV Second Person, Rough Sex, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Island_of_Reil/pseuds/Island_of_Reil
Summary: It's a beautiful day in the village, and you are a horny goose.
Relationships: Goose (Untitled Goose Game)/Howard the Duck
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	Duck Fuck Goose

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as [derailing porn on FFA](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/408609.html?thread=2416863265#cmt2416863265).

"Ahhhhh!! Ahhhhhhh!" Howard quacks, his cigar going flying, as you tear off his trousers with your bill and expose his fluffy white tail. He lands on his knees, which is the perfect position for you to slowly work your bill into the humid pink concavity of his cloaca. It smells like duck shit, the alluring scent of cloacal-gland exudations, and something uniquely him.

Howard squawks more as you billfuck him with zero finesse. You can see the long, trembling corkscrew of his everted erection bobbing before him, but you have no intention of touching it or letting him do so. When his webby little hand reaches down to grip it, you slap it away with your wing and HONK loudly inside him. His next yell sounds … excited. You look around his hip and see that his birdboner is even harder. Must be the vibrations.

Your own penis everts, even though you don't care that much about his pleasure. So you pull your bill out, kick his legs further apart, and step between them. It takes a second to get lined up properly, because your goosehood isn't the world's straightest object either, but eventually you're sinking into him to the balls, or at least where your balls would be if they were external. Since taking your time and making it good for him aren't on your agenda, you just plow away at his ass for fifteen seconds until you deluge it with rich, creamy gosling batter. Howard yells all the way through it. Once you're done and you pull out, you keep pecking at him to ruin his orgasm, but maybe he's maso because eventually he shoots his own load onto the grass. It pleases you to think about the gardener wondering what the everloving hell happened here.

*  
~~𝓯𝓾𝓬𝓴 𝓪 𝓭𝓾𝓬𝓴~~


End file.
